Fluid heating systems, such as water boilers, can provide and dispense hot fluids through dispensing outlets, such as faucets, that are under atmospheric pressure. When a hot fluid is released through the dispensing outlets splashing and/or spraying can occur which can be energy inefficient and/or dangerous. For example, a portion of the hot fluid can be lost and/or dangerously hot fluid can come into contact with a user or bystander.
Conventional laminar flow aerators present important drawbacks. Notably, for superheated fluid applications in which the hot fluid is no longer simply used in low energy applications, e.g. warm water, but is instead used in high energy applications, e.g. cooking, cleaning, sterilizing, or the like, the fluid is heated such that the hot fluid is no longer homogenous and becomes a mixture of superheated water, steam and/or water vapor. The hot fluid remains liquid under pressure until atmospheric pressure conditions are met when the hot fluid is released through the dispensing outlets and can change into steam upon depressurization. Gaseous pockets, e.g. steam and/or water vapor that are compressed in pipes, can rapidly expand upon exiting to the dispensing outlets. The expansion has enough energy to splash and/or spray the hot fluid at significant distances which presents a danger of scalding users of and/or bystanders. Therefore, a conventional laminar aerator cannot handle such a release of energy thereby rendering it inefficient and/or useless for such applications.